


Something Old, Something New

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spn_30snapshots, F/M, First Time, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Theatre, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes to a wedding and runs into his high school crush. Jensen likes him back. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile) prompt "past" ([table](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/380161.html)) and betaed by [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile). Thanks to [**gigglingkat**](http://gigglingkat.livejournal.com/profile) for giving me the title!

Jared thought he was over Jensen Ackles.

Just—Jensen was a senior when Jared was a freshman, and Jared had this ridiculous crush on him that entire year, ever since he went to the fall play and saw him for the very first time. At first, Jared didn't know what it meant that Jensen made his dick wake up the same way Sandy and Sophia did, only magnified. He just knew he wanted to know more about this _guy_.

And now Jensen's _here_, wearing a tux at Sandy and Chris Kane's wedding, and Jared doesn't know what to do with his hands.

It's stupid—Jensen won't even remember him. They were both theatre kids, but Jared was still paying his dues in the tech crew while Jensen was being fucking amazing in lead roles. Jared can't help that seeing Jensen for the first time in over ten years makes him feel like he's fourteen again, complete with sweaty palms and unfortunate erections.

Jared's not a teenager anymore, though, and he's definitely not a virgin, and the four year difference between them doesn't feel so insurmountable. Jensen's grown up _hot_, which is completely unfair to Jared's sensibilities that say it is definitely a bad idea to give in to his former self and fuck Jensen Ackles.

"Hi," Jensen says. Jared almost spits out the wine he's sipping.

"Um. Hi!" Jared snaps his fingers, like he's trying to remember. "Jensen, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Jensen looks amused, thank God. "I was just wondering—"

Jared's heart does a little leap for joy. "What?" he asks, too quickly and eagerly. He'd pretty much do anything to keep Jensen's attention right now.

"—could you hand me a glass of wine? I hate to break it to you, but you're kind of gigantic."

Jared realizes that he is, indeed, blocking Jensen's path to the wine. "Oh. Sure. Sorry about that!" Jared snags a glass off the table and hands it to him. "There you go."

"Thanks." Jensen swirls his wine around a little and takes a sip. "Well, see you around."

"Wait!" Jared exclaims. This might be his only chance to actually talk to Jensen Ackles before he dies, and Jared's not really the type to waste opportunities. Jensen raises an eyebrow. Jared has a moment of panic as his mind goes blank. "So, um, how've you been? Since, you know, high school and—whatever."

"Oh, you know. Can't complain." Jared watches as Jensen's forehead creases. "I'm sorry, I'm _really_ bad with names. I feel kind of bad that I can't remember yours, man."

Jared tries not to feel disappointed. "I'm Jared. Padalecki!" he adds. "My freshman year? You played Jack in _The Importance Of Being Earnest_. You were, um, really good."

That gets a smile out of Jensen. "Oh, man, Wilde. I loved getting to do that." He pauses. "Hang on, I do remember you. Padalecki. You were that tall kid who kept knocking over the set pieces for _Guys &amp; Dolls_, right?"

Jared blushes, which, like, he thought he had grown out of feeling shame. "Possibly," he admits. "But in my defense, my feet weren't really in proportion with my body back then."

Jensen glances down, then back up at Jared's face, a slow smile curving his fuck-me-now lips. "And what about now? You seem to have grown into them pretty well."

Jared wonders when he became the kind of person who was willing to sleep with someone at a high school friend's wedding. "Fully proportional now," he blurts out. "Um. I didn't—I mean, I _did_, don't get me wrong, but—oh, fuck." He tries to run away, but Jensen puts a hand on his arm.

"What do you say we give the happy couple our best and get out of here? We could grab a coffee or something, get to know each other better now that we're done with all that high school bullshit." He's smirking, and Jared knows this is a phenomenally bad idea, he really does, but, fuck, it's Jensen Ackles. He was never going to be able to say no to that.

*

The next morning, Jared is sneaking around in Jensen's hotel room, trying to find his clothes so he doesn't get arrested between here and his parents' place, where he's staying for the weekend. He's just decided that he doesn't actually _need_ his underwear or his other dress sock when Jensen wakes up.

"The fuck are you doing?" Jensen says. He groans a little as he props himself up. "What the fuck time is it?"

"Hey," Jared says. "It's early. Just, you know, thought I'd get out of your way." His hands twist a little on the fabric of his white shirt. "I wasn't going to run out without waking you up, I swear."

Jensen flops back down onto the pillows. He's so gorgeous like this, better than Jared ever dreamed, and Jared almost has to look away. "Do you actually have to be somewhere today, or is this you being a dumbass?"

Jared shakes his head. "No plans today."

"Then get the fuck back in bed. I wanna sleep, and then I wanna make up for lost time, if you're still up for it." Jensen rolls over. "And take your fucking pants off. Unless you make a habit of running out on people in the morning?"

If Jared's honest with himself, he wants all those things, too. He definitely doesn't do one night stands, but Jensen is—_Jensen_. He figured the universe was doing him a favor just by putting him back in the same room with the guy.

He kicks his pants off, then pulls back the covers and climbs back in next to Jensen, snuggling in close. "Cold toes," he murmurs.

Jensen presses his freakishly cold toes against Jared's leg. "Get used to it."


End file.
